Wufei's Surprise
by kitmistress
Summary: Three boys finally create a union but will one of their secrets tear it apart? 2x1x5. MPreg
1. Chapter 1

"Duo, Wufei, is anyone here?" Heero spoke as he walked into the shared house. He had come home after working at Preventers and found no lights on in the house but that meant nothing with his room mates. It wasn't like Duo to go to bed this early but if Wufei had went to bed then Duo would most likely be doing something on his computer or in the backyard trying not to disturb the irritable boy.

"Hey Heero." Duo's whispered voice came from the kitchen. Heero walked in to see Duo sitting at the table with his computer opened in front of him. His usual smile was plastered on his face.

"Where's Wufei?" Heero asked before leaning down to kiss his lover on the cheek.

"Where else? He's sleeping like the rock." Duo rolled his eyes before turning back to the computer.

"Duo," Heero's voice was firm but amused. He knew both he and Duo loved Wufei in the same way they loved each other, but the boy was most likely too stubborn to see it, not to mention that Wufei liked them back. "You know we should try to get Wufei with us one of these days."

"Ok, so what we have been trying to do for that last two years doesn't count?" Duo and Heero had both tried to get Wufei to join them starting right after the second war had finished, before they were asked to join the preventers.

"We have been but we need something that actually works, Duo."

"Leave it to me." An almost evil smirk crossed Duo's face. He closed his computer and bound upstairs.

***

"HEERO! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN! YOU'RE--YOU'RE-- YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs. The phrase was broken--either Duo was crying or leaving parts out. It was 5:30am the next morning, Duo noted, glancing at his clock. He easily shoved Heero out of bed and stomped to the only bathroom in the house, slamming the door behind him.

Wufei just groaned, pulling the pillows over his head to muffle the sounds coming from the lover's room. Finally, as it quieted down his door burst open.

"Wufeeeeiiiiiii." Duo whined. Wufei peaked around the edge of his pillow staring at Duo. Duo's eyes were red and tear streaks where clearly seen on his face.

"What?" Wufei groaned. His only answer was Duo crawling into bed next to him and curling up beside him, wrapping his arms around Wufei's waist. Wufei was shocked so much that he couldn't move. His mind froze completely. But his body moved before he actually knew it. He gently wrapped his arms around Duo stroking his back lightly. Duo shuddered in Wufei's arms but for a completely different reason than what Wufei was thinking of. Finally, when Duo's sobs slowed to a stop, Wufei released his hold on the boy rather reluctantly. Duo pulled back slightly, but only enough so that he and Wufei were face to face. Before Wufei could say a thing Duo sealed their lips together. Slowly the passion built till both boys broke apart gasping for air.

"So this was your plain," Heero smirked. He was leaning against the door frame as he spoke but pushed off and crossed the room, slowly sitting on the bed with the two other boys before sealing his lips with Wufei's.

"You may want to be careful Heero. Wufei's eyes may pop out of his head if you keep that up," Duo laughed. Heero pulled back to see Wufei's eyes wide open as if in shock but they were glazed as if in pleasure. Heero snickered, before pulling Duo to him and sealing their lips together also. Wufei just stared at the two as the continued to kiss each other, rather passionately.

Wufei didn't move, or rather he couldn't move from the shock. Finally both boys pulled away, panting slightly. They both turned to Wufei, both wearing a rather evil smirk on their lips. "W-w-wait! I thought…I thought that you," Wufei pointed at Duo, "were mad at him." Wufei's finger swung to point at Heero.

"Oh 'Fei I was only joking to get snuggled up to you," Duo spoke while his trade mark smile was plastered on his face.

"What? I hate you two," Wufei spat before attempting to squirm off the bed. Only to have four arms like bands of steel wrapped around him.

"Wufei, we just don't want you being alone any more. We want you with us and there was no other way to get inside your barrier except to shock you. Sorry we did but we had to. Wufei, join us?" Heero asked in a sweet tone that Wufei had to look at him to make sure it was him before turning away and getting a soft kiss on his neck for it.

"Why would I join you?" Wufei grumbled. He really wanted to join but at the same time he didn't want to get in between, his honour kept him away from the two people he loved.

"Cause you love us?" Duo answered tilting his head to the left, laying his head on Wufei's shoulder and looking at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"But you love each other more." Wufei's voice had gone emotionless and both Heero and Duo tightened their arms around him.

"Wufei, we love you just as much as we love each other and in the exact same way. You're not getting out of this just because of your honour. We know you love us too so why not join us?" Duo all but sang.

"No." Wufei squirmed his way out of the tight arms before running from the room and down the stairs.

Heero saw Duo hang his head, and moved till his arms could wrap around Duo. "Why doesn't he get it? Why won't he just join us? We all belong together and he knows it!" Duo's voice cracked at the end.

"We just need to give him some time." Heero reassured him, while gently stroking his hair.

"I don't want to give him time I want him now!" Duo whined. Heero didn't respond, he just continued to stroke Duo's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Quat, have you seen Wufei today?" Duo asked cheerfully, attempting to hide his fears.

"No, Duo what's wrong?" Quatre instantly caught on.

"Oh nothing, he just ran out this morning and we were wondering if you had seen him. He's probably just out hiking again. Well I'll talk to you guys later, byes!" Duo quickly hung up hoping Quatre wouldn't call back to either lecture him or ask him about his emotions.

"They haven't seen him either," Duo spoke sadly. They had called everyone to see if anyone had seen Wufei, but no one had and the news was starting to get to Duo. Heero knew this and started towards Duo, but before he even took a step Duo's head shot up and he ran out the door. Heero quickly followed, not wanting to lose both boys he loved.

Duo had grabbed the keys to the jeep before he ran out and quickly unlocked it before jumping in and starting it, waiting till Heero just got in before pulling out of the drive way. Heero looked at the speedometer for a brief moment and regretted it. Duo was going at least 160 km/h, in a 50 zone.

"Duo, you think you might want to slow down, or at least tell me where you're going?" Heero's voice was calm, a total opposite to his heart.

"Hn," was Duo's only answer. His eyes didn't shift as he grunted like normal, either. Heero was worried but he knew once Wufei was back with them, Duo would go back to normal. He just hoped that they were still alive when they found him.

Finally, the jeep started to slow till finally it stopped. Heero hopped out and waited for Duo. When Duo got out he turned towards the river and almost ran to the wall. Heero followed quickly. He followed Duo along the wall to a part that was almost gone due to its crumbling state. Duo jumped over the rock easily and headed for the river bank. Finally when they were about 2 meters away Duo stopped, almost causing Heero to smash into him.

There, at the very edge of the water, was a huddled form. With his shirtless upper half and dark green plaid lower, along with his messy black hair, it was clearly Wufei. Duo and Heero ran to the huddled form. Wufei heard their movements in time to raise his head and half turn his body before four arms circled him for the second time in one day.

"Wufei you're freezing," Duo exclaimed. Duo hadn't realized the temperature until now, and only now realizing it was almost the end of fall and here Wufei was half naked. Duo's eyes widened in shock and his arms tightened, pulling Wufei closer to him. He saw Heero release his hold on Wufei to pull his coat off before draping it over Wufei's shoulders. Wufei's small, shaking hands came up over the edges to pull it farther around him.

"As much as I would love to talk here, I think Wufei needs to get warm," Heero spoke before standing up, and scooping Wufei up into his arms. To their surprise, Wufei didn't protest. He didn't snuggle deeper into the embrace either but they had expected that.

When they got back to the jeep, Heero handed Wufei to Duo and got into the driver seat before leaning over and opening the door for the other two boys. As they drove home, at a normal speed, Duo noticed that Wufei had been in the cold for 7 and a half hours. Duo was shocked the boy was still his normal colours. Looking down at Wufei he noticed that Wufei was a little pale and asleep. He gently shook Wufei to try and wake him but he got no response. He would have to wait till they got home to try and wake the boy.

As Heero pulled into the driveway, he looked over at the two boys and noticed Duo's concerned look. He switched to look at Wufei, who had paled a great deal more and was shaking slightly, whether that was due to Duo trying to wake him or his body temperature Heero wasn't sure. Heero turned off the jeep and went around to Duo's side and slid Wufei into his arms before waiting for Duo and heading for the door.

"Ok, so how do we warm him?" Duo asked quietly.

"In the bath tub. We gradually increase the temperature till it's a normal bath and it will warm him up too," Heero answered, his soldier completely in charge.

"Alright." Duo shrugged before heading towards the bathroom, and started the bath. Heero came in a few minutes later and Wufei still asleep in his arms, but now Wufei was wearing only his birthday suit.

"Duo, focus." Heero was aware of Duo's flaring libido and quickly needed to get control of it.

"Right, sorry. Water's ready!" Duo spoke apologetically, but quickly reverted back to his original happy self. Heero started to lower Wufei into the water only to have him start convulsing as his body touched the cold water. "Maybe it's too cold?" Duo questioned. Heero shrugged before asking Duo to put more hot water in the tub.

Heero quickly started lowering Wufei again before the same thing happened again. Only this time Wufei's eyes opened. They were unfocused but open. "Don't. Get away from me." Wufei's voice was panicked, and stressed. Heero quickly put Wufei on the floor where Duo had laid out a towel. Almost instantly Wufei calmed down and his eyes once again slide closed.

Heero looked back at Duo who was staring at Wufei. "Maybe he had some type of water trauma in his past and now he has nightmares about it," Heero spoke softly, trying to reassure Duo.

"Well, he isn't waking up so how do we warm him up?" Duo questioned. "Oh wait I have an idea!" Duo brightened up before Heero could even open his mouth. Duo quickly scooped Wufei up and carried him into their bedroom and laid him in the middle of their bed, before standing straight and starting to strip.

"Duo, I don't think this is exactly the time for sex," Heero lectured.

"It's not, just strip, Heero!" Heero's eyebrows creased in confusion before he complied with Duo's demands. When he finished Duo was already snuggled under the blankets, he had Wufei spooned to his body and looking at Heero as if to say told-you-so. Heero just shrugged and climbed in on the other side of Wufei, pressing himself as close as he could to the two boys he loved.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Wufei started to wake up, and in what seemed like forever he was actually warm. He remembered sitting beside the river half-naked, and he remembered being cold but not wanting to go back home, he would feel so lonely again and he was already spiritually cold, and now physically--he didn't need to be a block of ice for the rest of his life. Which was sure to happen if he went back now. But then why was he so warm now? Wufei slid his eyes open to see a slim, muscular neck, and he could feel two arms wrapped around his waist and one draped over his shoulder, along with the two muscular bodies pressed to his…and all were skin to skin! Wufei woke fully with a start and quickly sat up, looking at the two sleepy figures beside him, before his head reeled and he fell back in between those warm bodies.

Heero was instantly awake when Wufei sat up. He caught the boy before he completely fell back and quickly pulled him into an elevated position leaning against Heero's chest. "Wufei? Wufei can you hear me?" Heero whispered gently into Wufei's ear.

Wufei groaned in response, his head was still spinning and his stomach felt like joining. He was sure if he opened his mouth to respond Heero would get his stomach contents all over him, or Duo. Heero must have realized this because Wufei felt himself lifted and carried someplace. When he was lowered down onto the toilet he understood and was grateful when Heero placed one of the big white fluffy towels down on the floor before helping Wufei to sit on it, leaning against the small wall that separated the toilet and the bathtub. Wufei leaned for only moments before he was leaning over the toilet emptying what little he still had in his stomach.

Heero rubbed his back soothingly, even if Wufei would never admit it. When Wufei was finally done he had tear tracks staining his cheeks and the vile taste in his mouth which he was attempting to spit out before Heero gave him a glass of water. Wufei took it with a short nod and washed his mouth out and flushed the toilet.

"Better now?" Heero asked softly. Wufei just shrugged. He didn't really want to tell the perfect soldier that if he moved he was going to get sick all over again, and sadly there was nothing left in him to bring back up. "Do you want anything?" Heero hesitated before he asked, he didn't really know how to be helpful.

"Pants?" was Wufei's shy reply. But just as he asked a dark material flew at his head. He pulled off the material to see that it was one of his long shirts. He looked back at the door to see Duo smiling brightly at him.

"Thought you might want something to cover you up. Here," He tossed a pair of black pants at Heero who caught them easily and pulled them on. Wufei only glared before pulling the shirt on. As he finished, his head spun again making him lean against the cold wall once again. "Wufei, man are you ok?" Duo had come into the bathroom fully and gently laid a hand on Wufei's forehead. Duo's eyebrows shot up his forehead to vanish under his bangs. "Wufei you got a major fever man."

Heero gently put his hand under Duo's to check for himself before nodding. He headed out the door, most likely to go to the kitchen to get some meds. Wufei just groaned--he didn't want this attention. He didn't want to be sick either but that was unavoidable after sitting outside in the cold weather half-naked. So he guessed that the two boys he shared a house with, and who had told him to join them, would take care of him was also unavoidable. Then again he could always try running again. He didn't think that would work considering that every time he moved his head spun and his stomach churned. Oh well he could always try. He went to push himself up only to feel two strong hands push his weak body back down.

"Wufei, you shouldn't move too much. You haven't eaten in over a day, so you can't have that much left in your stomach, and with your fever I'm sure you can't keep much down so try not to move too much. We don't want you to destroy your body," Duo rambled on. He knew what Wufei was thinking and really didn't want to lose him again.

"I don't need to be pampered," Wufei grumbled hoarsely.

"No but you do need to get better," Heero's commanding voice broke into the silent room. Heero was in the door holding a glass and some pills. He walked over to Wufei and handed him the glass of fruit juice and the two pills. Wufei grumbled but he accepted them anyways, popping the pills into his mouth and then gulping all the fruit juice in one go. He didn't notice the odd taste that the fruit juice had, much to Heero's relief.

Wufei once again tried to move--he was cold and wanted out of the bathroom--but this time Heero's arms circled around him to lift him and he easily walked back to Duo and his bedroom and gently laid Wufei in the center of the bed. Duo pulled the sheets over him until only his head stuck out. It only took a few more minutes for Wufei to fall asleep.

"How'd you do that He-man?" Duo asked in amazement.

"Easy, I put sleeping meds in the fruit juice. That's why it was fruit juice and not water, water would have shown it." Heero answered matter-of-factly, while he slid into the bed beside Wufei and lightly placed his hand on his forehead. "Duo can you go get the thermometer? It's in the bathroom in the mirror." Duo just nodded and left the room for a few moments before returning with the requested item.

"I guess this means that our plan is put on hold for a little," Duo pouted. Heero snickered before gesturing for Duo to come over to him. Duo complied quickly and got a very hot, passionate kiss for it, complete with tongue and roaming hands. When they pulled back for air Duo was humming.

"We may have to hold our plans for Wufei for a little but we can still do our regular things," Heero smirked before capturing Duo's lips once again. Heero felt Duo's tongue press against his lips and he willingly allowed it to slip into his mouth. It caressed all inside Heero's mouth before gently and rather reluctantly pulling out so both boys could breathe again.

"Good, cause losing both would drive me crazy!" Duo panted out. Heero just smiled before pulling Duo to lie beside him. "Hey Heero?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Heero laughed at his lover. Honestly, the boy was always hungry but sometimes his timing could use some work.

"Duo, when are you going to learn to cook, even if it's just eggs?" Heero questioned while shifting to get out of the bed.

"When you trust me not to burn the house down," Duo paused for a moment. "Again," He added with a giant smile. Heero just rolled his eyes and left the bedroom to make breakfast for himself and Duo. Wufei wasn't likely to wake up soon and even if he did, he probably wouldn't want eggs.

"Oh, Duo, keep an eye on Wufei, the meds may wear off, I don't know his training so he could have an immunity to sleep meds and wake up. If that happens just keep him in bed, got that?" Duo scowled at his koi, who smiled back and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Should we call Sally?" Duo asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"Do you want a four hour lecture?"

"No, but I will take it if it helps 'Fei. Heero, I'm just worried about him. It's been two days and he still can't move without throwing up or dropping to the floor. He should be almost over this." Duo was close to a breakdown and Heero knew it.

"Duo, we just have to give him time. He isn't like us, he wasn't raised on the street and he wasn't trained like me, so he doesn't have the immune system we have, but if it will make you feel better I'll call Sally, ok?" Heero tried to calm and please his lover at the same time, it could take days for Duo to get over a breakdown and right now it was the last thing he needed to deal with.

"Yeah." Duo just stared at his eggs. The fork was lying propped against his plate.

"Duo I need more then that. Do you want me to call Sally?" Before Duo could answer, a thud was heard above them and both boys stood and sped off towards their room.

When they entered the room, Wufei was slumped against the dresser. His eyes were closed and the back of his shirt was beginning to go red due to the large amount of blood running into it.

"Calling Sally would be good," Duo's eyes were wide with shock, his voice shook with fear before he turned and raced to the phone. Heero quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth before going back to Wufei and gently laying him on his side and placing the wet cloth over Wufei's bleeding head.

Duo punched in a familiar number and waited, praying Sally was in and not busy. After only two rings Sally appeared on the screen, her smile almost instantly vanished as she saw the worried look on Duo's face.

"What's wrong, Maxwell?" Sally hated beating around the bush.

"Wufei's sick and he's had a fever of 104 for three days now and every time he moves he either throws up or gets dizzy and he tried to get up and neither Heero or I were in the room and he fell and hit his head on the dresser and now well he's kinda bleeding everywhere. Sally please help." Duo pleaded with the doctor. As a response he got a short nod and then a black screen. Duo blinked a few times before physically shaking his head and rushing back to Heero and Wufei.

Heero was on his third cloth--the other two were completely red by the time he had pulled them away--and now he was even more worried. Wufei was losing too much blood. When he heard a shuffling noise he looked up and saw Duo coming through the door. Before he could get very far, Heero spoke, "Duo you have to go to the bathroom and get some more towels. They need to be dry this time, ok?" Duo nodded and rushed to fulfil the demands. He dropped the towels beside Heero before going to find the med kit. It took him ten minutes to find it and just as he grabbed it the door bell rang.

Duo raced for the door and flung it open. When he saw Sally he almost jumped into her arms. Sally caught him and gave him a brief hug before setting him right. Her face was complete business and before Sally could say anything, Duo grabbed her hand and raced back upstairs to his and Heero's bedroom.

Sally gasped before she nodded and sat beside Wufei. "How long has he been bleeding?"

"Approximately 15 minutes. It's slowed but not enough," Heero responded, his voice once again the monotone from the war. Sally just nodded before taking the cloth from Heero and slowly pulling it away from Wufei. The blood had clumped in his hair and around the cut, making it difficult for Sally to see.

"Duo, get a few more towels that are soaked with warm water and I need a bowl with boiling water, Heero. GO!" Sally commanded before turning back to Wufei. She really hoped she didn't have to cut the boy's hair; it was so pretty and he would be so upset. Back to the matter, she had to lower his fever and make sure the boy didn't wake up. Sally took the bag she had brought and started searching through it before pulling out a needle with clear liquid and injecting it into Wufei. Duo came back then and laid the bowl down beside Sally before kneeling at Wufei's head, the wet towels still held in his arms.

"Duo, I need you to see if you can work the blood out of his hair using the towels. I don't want to cut his hair if it's avoidable." Duo nodded and started to work at the blood. It was hard considering that every time he got some out, more blood would take its place.

"Sally I'm not getting anywhere," Duo complained.

Sally sighed heavily before turning back to her bag and pulling out a pair of scissors, "I guess we have no choice, I have to see what's happening and that means I need his hair clean or out of the way." Sally took a deep breath before grabbing a few strands around the cut and placing the scissors against the beautiful black strands, closing and slicing the fine strands.

Heero walked through the door just then with the bowl of boiled water in his hands. "What are you doing?" Heero's voice was thick with shock.

"Heero, I can't see with the blood and Duo can't get it out fast enough so this is the only way," Sally said sadly. Heero just set the bowl of boiled water down and grabbed the warm water bowl and a new towel before going over to Wufei and working at top speed on his hair while being as gentle and possible. Soon the black silken hair was clean of the clotted blood and the liquid blood had slowed down enough for Sally to work but that also meant that Wufei was losing far too much blood.

"What blood type is he?" Sally asked still leaning over Wufei working quickly to get the wound closed. Luckily it wasn't a deep cut, it was just far enough to panic someone but being on the head, it bled three times more then any other.

"He's type O," Heero answered again.

"That's never good," Sally almost pouted.

"Why isn't it good?" Duo's eyes grew to the size of tea plates.

"O is hard to get, not many people have it."

"Then we really are freaks, both Heero and I are O type," Duo smiled widely before offering his arm. It was Heero who went into the bag this time and pulled out the required items before connecting Wufei to Duo. Duo leaned against the bed and watched Heero and Sally work over Wufei before the motion lulled him to sleep.

Half an hour later Sally was in the bathroom cleaning her hands while Heero lifted Duo and Wufei into the bed. Sally had told Heero that Wufei was to either stay on his side or his stomach, as long as his mouth and throat were clear, and his head had very little pressure on it. He had a grade 1 concussion, so he was likely to throw up and get dizzy for a week. Also, he was to be given the medicine Sally would drop off to them in an hour, every hour till either there was none left or Wufei could walk with out any symptoms.

Heero was pulling the blankets over his kois just as Duo's eyes fluttered open. "Heero?" ground Duo.

"Yes koi?" Heero answered, walking over to Duo's side of the bed and sitting on the side, gently brushing Duo's bangs out of his face.

"How's 'Fei?" Duo questioned, his eyes only half opened.

"He's fine now. Thank you koi," Heero whispered before laying a kiss on Duo's forehead.

"It was better me then you. I'm useless when it comes to meds and stuff. At least I could do something to help," Duo smiled, but it was a sad comparison to his usual smile. But at least it was some of his normal Duo. Heero couldn't help but to lean down again and give him a gentle kiss. Duo hummed when they separated before turning to lie on his side, spooned around Wufei.

Heero waited for a moment and wasn't disappointed. "HEERO! What the hell happened to his hair!!" Duo almost yelled.

"We had to trim it. The cut Sally did left it oddly shaped so I trimmed it to look nice," Heero admitted

"He is going to kill you two when he finds out!" Duo panicked again. He really wanted both his lovers to live.

"Duo, by the time Wufei has his brain back together enough to actually realize his hair was cut it will be almost the exact same length it was 20 minutes ago. You don't need to worry about me koi." Before Duo could respond, Heero sealed their lips together. When he finally released Duo, they were both panting. Heero chuckled before wiping Duo's bangs again. "Go to sleep Duo, you gave Wufei quite a bit of blood. Go to sleep, I'll wake you if anything changes. I promise." Heero again kissed Duo's forehead before standing up and leaving the room.

He met Sally just outside of the room. "They both should be fine. I'll bring by Wufei's meds in about an hour. I'll check on them then. If either of them wakes up, don't allow them to get up. I don't need to be patching up any more injuries today," Sally joked before heading for the door, Heero walking behind her and opening the door. After saying their good byes and Sally instructing Heero on a few more things, they finally parted ways, Heero going back to the kitchen and Sally going out.

Heero quickly made a sandwich before going back to his room. Duo was still completely awake when Heero came back, only now he was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head.

"Duo what are you doing?" Heero questioned even as he went over to the desk and placed his sandwich down before going to Duo and forcing him to lie back down.

"Heero, I don't want to stay inside." Heero just rolled his eyes.

"You and Wufei will never be able to grasp that it's the middle of the night and it's almost at winter temperatures. You can't go out, plus you can barley sit, let alone walk. You're not going out." Heero held Duo down as he tried to straighten up. Heero had to watch his strength--Duo wasn't strong right now and Heero could easily apply too much pressure and hurt him.

Duo still attempted to squirm away from Heero, until finally Duo become too tired and fell back asleep. Heero sighed; why did his kois have to be so stubborn? He turned to grab his sandwich, took one bite and was forced to turn around by the sound of shifting sheets only to find it was now Wufei who had woken up. Heero sighed again and went to Wufei's side of the bed.

"Wufei, do you know who I am?" Heero leaned over him, hoping he wouldn't try to get up.

"Heero," Wufei ground out. His voice was rough and strained. Heero sighed in relief at knowing Wufei wasn't hurt so bad that he didn't know anyone.

"Who are you?" If he didn't get this right Heero was going to have a heart attack.

"Chang Wufei." Heero placed his hand on Wufei cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Good, I'm glad you know that. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I had a fever, I tried to get up and fell, then blackness, now I'm here. Where is here?" Wufei's face scrunched in confusion at his question.

"We are in our room. Duo had to give you blood so he's here too. The blackness that you remember was when you fell and hit your head, splitting it open. Sally had to come and patch you up, Duo had to give you some blood so you wouldn't bleed through your head. Don't worry, everything is fine just don't move too much, your fever still hasn't broken and you're low on blood," Heero informed Wufei, not sure if Wufei got it all or not.

"I split my head open?" Wufei reached up and stroked his head only wincing when he came across the stitches. Heero was worried when he continued to stroke through his hair, and being very confused when his hand came up short from where he remembered his hair being. "Heero why is my hair gone? And our room? We don't share a room. Wait, why did Duo give me his blood?" Wufei fired off the questions, shocking Heero at how alert he was.

"We had to cut a bit to see your head, sorry, and yes our room, we asked you before to join us and you refused but now we need to stay together so I can watch both of you, so yes now we do share a room. As for Duo giving you blood, we had no choice. There was no time to get you to the hospital and we know you wouldn't like it very much, so Sally came over and Duo gave you blood because he has O blood. It was the only way to make sure you could stay with us." Heero smiled at Wufei's confused face before kissing him on the forehead again and whispering for him to back to sleep.

Wufei pondered about what Heero had said before he fell back asleep. Heero sighed, only now realising he was tired too and forgetting about his sandwich, he climbed into bed, careful not to hit either of his kois, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Duo was the first to wake up and gladly bounced out of bed. He did a quick check on his kois before bouncing to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Duo was halfway through frying his bacon when Heero came down, holding a sad looking sandwich, and hugged Duo from behind.

"How are you feeling?" Heero asked while kissing Duo's neck.

"HUNGRY!" Duo whined. Heero just rolled his eyes before letting go of Duo. He took over the cooking, afraid that Duo would do something hazardous, before going and grabbing two plates from the cupboard along with a bowl and heading toward the fridge.

"Duo, where is the jello?" Heero turned to see Duo blushing slightly and busying himself with putting the bacon and eggs he had made on to the two plates. "Duo that was for Wufei. Sally said last night it would be the only thing we can give him for a couple of days due to his sickness."

"I can make more," Duo tried to apologize. Heero just sighed and went to make more.

"What do you suggest we give him for breakfast?" Heero questioned his koi.

"Pudding!" Duo shouted proudly.

"Duo," Heero's tone was reproachful.

"Ok how about rice pudding?"

"Duo."

"Broth!" Heero didn't even respond to him this time.

"Baby food!" was Duo's excited answer.

"DUO!" Heero turned from making the jello to stare at the laughing Duo.

"Aw, come on Hee-chan can't you see it? It would look so cute! I mean a baby Wufei AWWWWW!" Duo cooed. Heero just rolled his eyes and turned back to finish the jello before going to the table and eating their eggs and bacon.

"Duo, I'm not going to deny that a baby Wufei would be very nice to have but you have to face the fact that we will never get a baby Wufei," Heero spoke as he finished his plate.

"You are such a dream crusher Heero," Duo pouted, "You should become a math teacher, I hear they do the same thing." Duo grinned at his lover's scowl.

"I'll be upstairs with Wufei if you need me." Heero put his plate in the sink before he turned to head back out, but stopped in the door frame. "Duo, could you cook some soup? I trust you not to burn the house down with this. The instructions should be on the can for you, when it's done bring it to our room, ok?" Duo nodded and Heero left to watch Wufei.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: slightly graphic details...

***

It took a week for Wufei's cold to clear. His stomach had stopped attempting to turn itself inside out, and his head only spun if he moved _really_ fast. But Wufei still didn't feel like his old self. There was something off and it wasn't because of his new, over-excited lovers.

Heero still wanted Wufei to finish the pills off, saying the head spins were part of the things they were supposed to watch out for. So Wufei grudgingly took the pills, glaring at Heero and Duo the whole time, but that just usually got him jumped. 'Note to self: stop glaring, unless I never want to get out of bed again,' Wufei thought to himself, while absent-mindedly taking the pills.

"Hey 'Fei!" Duo cooed behind Wufei.

"What would you like Maxwell?" Wufei grumbled back.

"One, for you to call me Duo, and two, your cute butt around…"

"DUO!" Wufei yelled, interrupting Duo and causing a huge grin to go across Duo's face while a deep blush went across Wufei's.

Heero came in took one look at each of his kois' faces and understood exactly what was going on. He merely shook his head and went to get coffee. Heero went back to the table sitting beside Wufei, pulling him into his lap. Wufei made a squawking noise before settling down into Heero's chest.

Heero finished off his coffee but before Wufei could get back up, Heero had scooped him up and was heading into their bedroom. Wufei started to squirm when he was placed on the bed and Duo draped over his body. Only now did Wufei notice that Duo was naked and Heero was stripping.

Wufei could only gasp as he watched Heero strip, and felt Duo crawl over him, slowly running his hands up Wufei's leg as he went. Heero finished and crawled up Wufei's other side, tracing the contours of Wufei's other leg. Wufei only watched as his soon-to-be lovers traced his legs before finally their hand criss-crossed over his crotch their fingers lacing together.

Wufei's hips jerked up into their hands. Duo smirked and bent down to kiss along Wufei's neck. "W-wh-what are you doing?" Wufei gasped.

"Teaching you how much fun love is," Duo replied playfully, before going back to Wufei's neck. Wufei felt something very warm cover his right nipple and he gasped again, jerking his body and causing the two boys loving him to chuckle. The vibrations caused Wufei to gasp and jerk up once again. 'I don't think my back will ever be straight again,' Wufei thought before his train of thought was lost to the feel of Heero's slick finger circling his tight, puckered entrance.

The night went on until both Heero and Duo had been in Wufei. Finally, Duo had wanted to try something new. He whispered his idea to Heero before both he and Heero entered Wufei at the same time. After much coaxing for Wufei to relax, all three came to a completion, falling into a tangled mess of limbs, sweaty bodies and Duo's hair.

***

"Hey, Wufei you look kinda pale. Are you ok buddy?" Duo asked a week after their 'fun session'. Wufei had gradually gotten paler and paler, Duo and Heero had gotten more and more worried. Maybe they had started too early and Wufei had lapsed back into his cold. That was the only thing Duo could come up with to put his mind at ease even slightly.

"I'm fine Maxwell," Wufei grumbled back. Only moments later Wufei ran from the kitchen and headed to the washroom. Heero was coming down the stairs when Wufei rushed past him and headed to the bathroom. Heero followed him silently, walking through the open door, which was odd considering Wufei ALWAYS closed and locked the door.

Wufei was bent over the toilet emptying what little he had in his stomach. Heero started to stroke Wufei's back soothingly.

Finally after five minutes Wufei straightened himself. Heero grabbed the cup at the sink, filling it with water and handing it to Wufei. Wufei rinsed his mouth out before flushing the toilet. He really didn't have the strength to move so he simply turned sideways and fell to lean against the wall.

"Wufei are you alright?" Heero asked, kneeling in front of Wufei. Wufei only nodded. "Wufei, I want you to see Sally, without us having to sedate you. Please, it would put Duo and my mind at ease," Heero all but begged Wufei.

"No," was all Wufei croaked out before struggling to get to his feet. Heero stood and easily scooped Wufei up, carrying him to the couch, much to Wufei's protests, before placing him lightly on the couch.

Duo came in a moment later, handing Wufei a cup, filled with Wufei's favourite green tea. "Feeling any better?" Duo asked, smiling like he had known the whole time that Wufei would get sick.

"My stomach won't stop churning but other then that I'm fine," Wufei answered, being more truthful then he normally would be about his health. Heero frowned, becoming lost in his thoughts while Duo enveloped Wufei in a hug, mindful of the tea Wufei still held. "Duo, tell Heero to stop plotting. I won't go see a doctor. I don't care if it's Sally or some random person, it won't happen. He won't listen to me," he tacked onto the end as if answering Duo's silent question.

"No way Wu-man, I agree with Heero. You should go see Sally. See what's wrong with you, well other than you're crazy and WAY too up tight," Duo joked, trying to lighten the mood. He only received a glare for his troubles. Duo smiled back, hugging Wufei tighter to him.

Heero quietly snuck from the room and called Sally, asking her to come over the next day. Sally agreed easily once Heero explained Wufei's symptoms. Heero hung up and went to the kitchen, cooking something light for Wufei and something for him and Duo to eat.

*over at Sally's*

Sally almost jumped for joy at the news; she couldn't wait to shock the boys tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

*Next day*

Sally was just getting out of the car at 4 am when the front door opened. Heero was standing in the door way, motioning for Sally to be very quiet

Heero had told Sally to come at 4 am sharp. That way, they could sleep and Wufei and Duo wouldn't be up and couldn't cause problems. Really Duo wouldn't be up until about noon but Wufei woke up at 5 or 6 am, so they had to work quickly.

Sally walked up the stone steps, silently thanking the gods that they were stone--wood would have made too much noise and most likely woken Wufei up. As she reached the door, Heero grabbed some of her bags while she took off her shoes. Heero turned and walked up the stairs, Sally following close behind. When they reached the bedroom Heero slowly opened the door, he held up his hand to Sally, warning her not to move before he slipped into the room.

"Duo what are you doing up?" Heero whispered.

"I heard the car, who's here?" Was Duo's sleepy reply.

"It's Sally. She just came to check Wufei. Why is your hand on his neck?" Heero questioned.

"I'm keeping him asleep, he heard the car too," Duo answered. The bed shifted slightly as he moved to get more comfortable.

"Fine. Sally, you can come in now," As Heero finished speaking Sally entered the room. Her black bag of "goodies" held in her hand.

"You boys are all too sensitive to sound," Sally complained before silently walking to the bed and kneeling beside Wufei.

"Blame it on the doc's, and the war and Oz. It's not our fault," Duo turned to Heero, "right?" Heero just gave his normal short nod, his eyes never leaving the little device Sally pulled out of her bag. "OH, what does that do?" Duo questioned happily.

"Just scans the body's inner workings." Duo's eyebrows creased in confusion, while Heero turned to watch his lover sleep.

Sally hummed happily as she adjusted the screen a few times before continuing the scanning process. Ten minutes later and Sally finally placed all her toys back in her bag, still humming happily.

Duo was fidgeting continually, Heero had ceased trying to get him to stop; he had even stopped with the death threats. Finally Duo couldn't take it anymore, "What's wrong with him!" Duo shouted almost letting Wufei's neck go and allowing him to wake up.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with him. His cold is cleared up; his eating habits should be increasing by now, and his stomach should be starting to expand soon." Sally's voice was carefree as she said the last bit of information.

"What do you mean?" Heero questioned, taking Wufei into his lap, still keeping a hand pressed against his neck to prevent him from waking.

"Oh, you boys didn't know? Wufei's pregnant." A grin that could have easily rivalled Duo's split across her face.

"He's WHAT?" both boys shouted at the same time.

"The meds I gave him to get over his cold also allowed him to get pregnant. It's an odd side affect. But I gave it to him thinking he would never allow another male to penetrate him. I always thought Wufei was more of the dominate type not the submissive type, oh well what's done is done. Of course if you wanted, abortion is always an option." Sally's voice held a hint of sadness in it as she spoke about the abortion.

"Not happening," a tired, rough voice interrupted. Everyone looked down at Wufei, his eyes just blinking open. Both Heero and Duo had released his pressure points allowing Wufei to wake fully.

"Wufei, how much did you hear?" Duo asked worriedly.

"Enough to know I'm pregnant and to know you two are never having sex with me again and I won't ever touch medicines again either." Wufei grumbled before covering his mouth with both hands. Heero instantly understood and scooped Wufei up, rushing him to the bathroom.

Duo sat in front of Sally his mouth open in a remarkable impression of a fish. Sally giggled before those violet eyes turned to her. "What's going to happen to Wufei?"

"He's just going to get very large then I will cut the baby from him. Simple enough right?" Sally answered, shrugging casually.

"That's not simple! Wufei pregnant, Heero father, Wufei kid. No not simple. That means they will leave! That can't be, I won't let that happen. Oh wait war, war not good," Duo rambled before Sally walked over to him, Duo had started to pace, and enveloping him in a hug. Duo still rambled but started to calm down. By the time Wufei and Heero got back Duo was silent and sitting on the bed dazed.

Heero put Wufei back into bed (Wufei protesting loudly that he didn't need to be treated like a baby) before walking over to Duo and kneeling in front of him.

"I'll just let myself out." Sally gathered her things before walking to the bedroom door where she turned back to address Wufei, "I will see you in two weeks. I want to know how the baby is doing." Sally winked before leaving the room, not noticing Wufei had paled a little more while Duo's empty eyes got larger; yet got no life back into them. Heero's glare just became more potent.

Heero turned back to Duo, "Duo; come on, snap out of it." Duo still stared straight ahead. Heero placed an oddly gentle hand on Duo's cheek caressing it lightly, until Duo's eyes started to focus.

"What are you so freaked about Maxwell? You're not the one that has a creature growing inside of you," Wufei snipped.

"It's not a creature Wufei, it's a child. If you want you can get an abortion, like Sally said." Heero injected his thoughts, only to have Duo's hand wrap tightly around his own.

"Like I said, no!" Wufei's arms tightened around his stomach. Heero sighed before standing up and leaning over Duo to brush a light kiss over Wufei's cheek.

"Wufei, we wouldn't do anything you don't want to. But we will be here no matter what you decide." Heero straightened and dragged Duo out of the room to the kitchen, leaving Wufei to think.

In the kitchen Duo just picked at his eggs. Heero sat across from him, his worry becoming more and more potent. Duo's eggs would have been gone in less then a minute on any normal day. "Ok Duo, what's wrong," Heero asked with a sigh.

"I was just thinking." Duo answered before taking a small bite of his eggs.

"You thinking? I thought you never lied?" Heero tried for a joke.

"Oh now he can make jokes, but when the world's good and happy all you get out of him is hn this and hn that. Idiot," Duo mumbled before getting up and walking to the TV room. Heero silently followed.

Duo dropped to the couch, before turning the TV on and turning the volume to full blast. As Heero walked in he turned it off. "I was watching that!" Duo protested and raised the remote before it was snatched out of his hand. "HEY!"

"Duo, I'm serious, what's wrong?" Heero placed himself close to Duo. If he wanted to punch Heero he would have to draw back and Heero could easily stop the punch then.

"I don't want to talk about it! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Duo stood up and went to walk for the balcony door but Heero caught him, pulling him back down on to the couch.

"Duo, either you tell me now or we sit here for the next however many hours till you talk. I know you can't stay silent long and you know I can wait for hours, you might as well just tell me now," Heero had a demanding edge to his voice which made Duo slump.

"I don't want you guys to leave," Duo whispered, causing Heero to become very confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know Wufei and he won't want me anywhere near the kid so you will both go someplace and leave me, not to mention the kid's probably yours anyways. So why should I stick around?" Duo grew more and more angry as he spoke. He was about to stand up again when Heero grabbed his hands and pulled him in to his lap hugging him close.

"Duo, no one is going to leave you, no ones going to leave anyone, even if the child is biologically mine and Wufei's it will have three fathers. You got Wufei to be with us, now do Wufei and I have to convince you to be with him and I?" Duo just shook his head before leaning it against Heero's shoulder.

Wufei came down showered and dressed. He slipped into the TV room and sat down on the couch behind Duo. "You know Heero's right; you got me with you two knuckleheads, so now you have to stay. I won't let you run away this time. What happens if the child is actually yours and not Heero's--you don't get to leave either--then he never would get to know his real father." Wufei attempted to calm Duo. Only to have it back fire.

"Yeah but if it is Heero's kid then its still is going to know one false father, I'M USELESS! Don't you get it? I have never had a father, father Maxwell was the only one I ever had and I barely knew him! How can I be a good dad?" Duo elbowed Heero in the ribs which made Heero release him for a moment which Duo instantly took and fled from the room. Heero and Wufei watched as Duo went through the patio door and over the railing. Heero just sighed.

"He'll come around, I promise you Wufei and if he doesn't come around by himself I'll make him." Heero gave an evil smirk before grabbing Wufei's hand and bringing him into the kitchen for breakfast.

Once Heero had made a bowl of porridge for Wufei and sat down at his place again, Wufei started to ask questions, "So why are we eating while Duo runs? I know when I ran you guys called everyone we knew to see if I was there and then you came right after me. So why aren't we going after him?"

"Because there are a few differences, one being he is dressed you were not. Two, he's lived on the streets half his life, you didn't. Three, I know in a few hours he will come back. Duo runs but when it comes down to it, he always comes back."

"How do you know he will come back?" Wufei almost accused Heero.

"Duo hates being alone. Then again, he could always just go to Quatre and Trowa. But I'm sure he'll come back here. Plus they would kick his ass back here anyway." Wufei gave him a doubtful look before going back to his porridge.

The rest of breakfast was silent. Wufei never fully looked up from his porridge, Heero never truly touched his meal, silently staring at Wufei. When breakfast was done and the dishes were all placed in the dishwasher, Wufei and Heero went to sit in the TV room.

Wufei ran out of the room, Heero following silently, to the bathroom where Wufei lost what little breakfast he'd had that morning. Heero rubbed his back soothingly until Wufei had finished.

"I think I know why he ran," Wufei commented after he had calmed down a bit.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm going to kill him, and you!" Wufei growled, turning to Heero, who suddenly was no longer there.

***

The rest of the day went by in routine for Heero and Wufei. Duo hadn't returned and Wufei kept fidgeting turning at every noise he heard, half expecting to see Duo crawling through a window.

Heero just continued with his computer, ignoring every sound, unless it was Wufei getting sick (why they called it morning sickness he would never know). He wouldn't say it out loud but he was now worried about Duo. He truly had thought Duo would be back in a few hours; even a hot head like Duo calmed. As it was, Duo still hadn't returned and he hadn't gone to Quatre and Trowa (Heero had emailed them secretly).

Truth be told, Heero really wanted to go out and look for Duo but he also didn't want to worry Wufei by going out and looking for him. He also wanted to trust Duo to come back. Heero finally just groaned, leaning his head into his hands.

Wufei had stood in the door way for sometime now and finally thought he should make himself known, "Why don't we just go look for him?"

"We have to trust he will come back." Heero wasn't sure who he was trying to convince anymore.

"You said he didn't like being lonely, so what if he is waiting for us to go and find him to prove we care for him?" Wufei questioned quietly. All he got back was a groan and a kiss on the check before a whirl of tan skin, green shirt and faded blue jeans passing him. "NO WAY!" he shouted before going after Heero.

"If you're going, I'm going with you! Shouldn't we both find him instead of just one?" Wufei fumed.

"Fine." Heero's typical straight to the point answer before a heavy coat was placed over his shoulders and his hand grabbed. Next thing he knew both he and Heero were in the car, heat on and racing to an unknown destination.


	7. Chapter 7

Wufei was sleeping against the window of the car as Heero drove them back home. They had been looking for over 6 hours and there was no sign of Duo.

They had looked every place that Duo could possibly be. Heero had gone as far as to search one of Duo's old hide outs he had told Heero of back in the war. But all Heero had found was dust piled up over every surface. Heero glanced over at Wufei before pulling into the driveway and getting out. Wufei stirred as his door was opened and a warm arm was wrapped around him, pulling him from his seat and lifting him to rest against a firm, warm chest.

"Heero, put me down. I can walk by myself," Wufei grumbled, still half asleep. Heero's chest shook with his chuckle.

"Shh, go back to sleep," Heero encouraged before going into the house. Wufei was taken upstairs and placed on the bed, blankets covering him. Wufei snuggled deeper into the warmth and fell back into a deep sleep.

***

Wufei woke tired and his back already hurting. It had been 9 months now and still they had not found Duo. Une had looked at the punch clock at work and he had been going. Yet no one saw him. Food had gone missing from the house yet neither Heero nor Wufei had been eating it. Duo had been there and the small muddy foot print by the door also confirmed that Duo was still around.

Wufei groaned as he rolled to his side so he could get out of bed. By the sound of water crashing onto the floor, coming from the bathroom, Wufei assumed Heero was already in the shower. So he decided to just waddle down stairs to the kitchen and fix something for breakfast.

"Wufei, do you really think you should be that close to the stove?" Heero questioned when he finally came down, only to find Wufei almost leaning over the stove, making his eggs.

"Yeah... sure," Wufei panted. Heero was instantly at his side slowly pulling Wufei away from the stove and into a chair.

"What's wrong?" Heero's voice was tight. He worried so much about both his lovers now. Wufei was so close to his due date. Duo was nowhere to be found yet he was around. It frustrated Heero to know this; even setting up cameras around the house didn't catch Duo.

"Nothing…it's fine, the baby just…just kicked hard enough to knock my breath out," Wufei admitted before trying to push out of the chair and back to his eggs. Except an able-to-bend-steel hand was placed on his shoulder and he was pushed back into the chair. Heero just calmly went back to the stove and finished Wufei's eggs, before starting his own.

When breakfast was served no one spoke, they simply ate. It was like this most morning. Neither one of them had spoken much after Duo left, realizing that Duo was the one that usually started the conversations and provoked the other two to join and somehow kept the conversation going. But today, just as they were finishing up, Heero broke the silence.

"I'm going into work today to see if we can get a few months off. I'll only be gone for about an hour, will you be ok on your own?" Heero got a glare for this question.

"Heero, I'm pregnant not crippled," grumbled Wufei.

"Yes I know that but I can still worry can't I? You are in your 9th month after all," Heero replied before leaning down to steal a kiss before he turned, grabbed his coat and left.

Wufei grumbled before walking into the kitchen. A soft thump from the living room made Wufei grab the knife closest to him. He slowly peeked around the door to see an empty room. He slowly made his way to the couch and looked over. There lying on the floor fast asleep was Duo.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry this took so long but I have had no muse for a little but it came back and you should all expect another chapter soon!

***

Wufei crouched by him, carefully balancing himself, and checked his pulse; normal. Temperature off by a few degrees but nothing to worry about; but Duo's breathing caused Wufei some concern. He had always known Duo to breathe so deeply you would think the boy was breathing his last, now his breaths were short, wet and shallow. Wufei would have placed Duo on the couch except he couldn't lift him due to his pregnancy meaning the only way Duo was getting on the couch would be by Wufei either using machines or waiting for Heero. He opted to wait for Heero.

Heero came back exactly one hour from when he had left. Pulling in to the drive way, he saw the window open and the bushes trampled on a bit. He slowly pulled his gun from under the car seat and made his way to the window, being careful not to make any noise. As he got to the window Wufei popped his head out.

"Hi Heero, would you mind coming in the front door? I don't like both of you using the window like animals." Heero's brow creased at Wufei using "both" but hurried to the front door as asked and immediately to Wufei's side on the couch.

"Before you go old soldier, give me the gun." Wufei held out his hand and Heero reluctantly gave over his gun. "Good now, how much food exactly has gone missing since Duo ran away?"

Heero shrugged; 'What did this have to do with anything?' he silently questioned. "Not much." He only got a pair of dark eyes rolled at him before Wufei's face told him Wufei wanted an exact number. "About one can of soup a week…sometimes that's for a whole month." Wufei's eyes narrowed in anger and Heero quickly snatched the gun back.

"Wufei what does this have to do with anything?" Heero finally asked after Wufei's glare had toned down a little.

All Wufei groaned out was "look behind the coach." As Heero did he found a sleeping fuzz-ball. A blanket covered a body topped with dirty, long, chestnut hair loosely bound half way down the pony-tail which was spread in every which direction. Heero gave Wufei a quick glance before leaning over the back of the coach and slowly pulling the blanket away from the sleeping person. Only to reveal a dirty face. Duo's face. Heero quickly dropped the blanket back down to cover him, remembering a time when Duo had kicked his groin for pulling the blankets away.

"He's filthy and tired and much too thin. I would have done it but I can't so would you please bring him and get him to take a shower? I tried waking him but he won't and while you're doing that I'll start cooking him something light. Do we have any rations?" Wufei rambled before giving Heero a questioning look.

"Yes to all of the above." Heero then got up and walked slowly around the couch to simply bend down and scoop Duo up. Heero really hoped Duo didn't wake too soon or he would most likely get a fist to his nose. Heero carried Duo to the bathroom, placing him on the floor, before going to the bathtub and adjusting the water to the right temperature—about 20 degrees hotter then he or Wufei preferred—before turning back to Duo to wrestle the blanket away from him.

20 minutes later, and 6 new bruises for Heero, Duo was finally undressed and sitting in the bathtub. Heero was now worried; Duo normally would wake the minute someone touched his blanket. Heero quickly washed Duo, dried him and redressed him.

When Heero came back down Wufei was finished cooking and was already eating. "Sorry I got hungry," Wufei looked down, his checks sporting a blush.

Heero just smiled, placing a light kiss in Wufei's forehead. "It's fine." Wufei looked up with a small smile before it turned into a frown.

"Where's Duo?"

"I put him to bed. He still hasn't woken up. I'm wondering how many nights he has stayed awake that caused him to finally crash and this hard," Heero half mumbled.

"Only about a week," a gruff voice came from the door way. Both boys looked up to see a dishevelled Duo, warn and dark circles under his eyes. "Lots of coffee helps. Sorry for using yours but I know Wufei can't drink it, and Heero you wouldn't drink it to show Wufei your support so I was taking it, sorry. I'll leave now," Duo said, feeling a little awkward. Heero and Wufei were both staring at him like he was going to split into two and do back flips. Duo just turned and was about to walk out when a steel-bending hand grasped his arm.

"Duo you have been gone for 9 months, don't leave again, please." The last word was almost strangled. Duo just kept staring at the door that called to him. He had been living on the street most of his life and now that he had done it again it called to him, but Heero's sturdy hand kept him from going. Finally Duo let his head fall—fighting Heero would be like fighting a gundam with a stick; just not worth it. Of course, he could always sneak out late at night. With that thought firmly set in mind he allowed himself to be pulled back into the kitchen, pushed into a seat and food was placed in front of him.

Wufei and Heero watched Duo as he stared at the food in front of him before he slowly picked up the spoon and ate the soup instead of his usual inhale the food way. Wufei gave Heero a suspicious look before turning back to Duo to see the soup only half way done and already Duo was putting his spoon down. "Duo, you have to eat something," Wufei pressed lightly.

"So do you." Duo whispered. Wufei was now about to hyperventilate; this was not his Duo, his Duo was uncontrollable, loud, obnoxious and completely loveable. Wufei felt a comforting hand on his knee and looked at Heero who gave him a weak smile.

"Duo, he already ate as did I so please just eat," Heero spoke softly.

"I'm not hungry," Wufei had gone from freaked to angry in seconds.

"Duo shut up and eat the damn food! Why the hell didn't you come back? Why didn't you take any money? Where have you been staying? How did we not see you in the house or at work?" Wufei exploded, making Duo recoil some in his seat.

"Wufei calm down," Heero chided, "Duo please answer the questions. Wufei shouldn't worry too much right now. Also you should eat more you have lost a lot of weight."

Duo took a deep breath and answered, "I didn't think you wanted me around. You needed the money more then I did. The street. I waited until you were asleep, and I worked only night shifts plus I went on a lot of out of colony missions."

Neither Wufei nor Heero knew how to respond to any of that. Wufei's anger was just increasing at the answers and Heero just wanted to take Duo and slap him till he understood just how much both the boys in front of him cared for him.

Heero caught Wufei rubbing his stomach and grinding his teeth together. "Wufei are you alright?" Heero questioned quietly.

"Fine," Wufei groaned out, "Little brat's just practicing his kicking skills. I'm just going to lie down."

"Couch only," Heero warned. Heero had to help Wufei up and watched Wufei carefully make his way to the couch. Heero turned back to Duo only to find him a few shades paler. "Duo, it will be alright he gets these pains all the time. The child is simply stretching, plus Sally is only a phone call away. Stop worrying it only stresses him out more and it's not good for you."

"Says soldier boy," Duo retorted. Heero gave a small chuckle before moving his chair closer to Duo and taking a hold of his face.

"Duo I get it, trust me I do. Your scared shitless. I am too so is Wufei but we will get through this 'cause guess what we don't have much choice now. He's on his ninth month, the kid is due any day and he wants both of us. Just like I want both of you and I know you want both of us too." Heero leaned in and kissed Duo lightly. Heero walked into the living room, leaving a very confused Duo sitting at the kitchen table.

Wufei was lying on the couch, rubbing his oversized belly. Heero kneeled in front of him and placed his hand over the stomach, only getting a swift kick to his hand from the child. Wufei gave him a sheepish smile before rubbing the stretched skin himself. "Wufei do you think maybe it's time?" Heero questioned softly.

"No, I would feel more pain then this I'm sure." Wufei didn't know if he was convincing himself or Heero. Heero just sighed and again tried to touch the hidden child only to be kicked again.

In the kitchen Duo had regained his brain cells and was slowly looking around for a way out. Sadly Heero had gone crazed soldier and secured the house. He was pretty sure that if he tried prying the door or window open the alarm would go off. He was almost positive the boy had set it while he had been out and changed the codes. 'Oh well.' Duo walked into the living room to see Heero with a frown on his face and Wufei grumbling at his stomach. Heero looked up as Duo came to stand in the kitchen doorway beckoning him to come over to the couch. Duo slowly made his way to the couch knowing that if he wanted to get out then he would have to pass it anyways.

As Duo came in range Heero grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the couch. Duo stumbled and fell in front of Wufei. Wufei glared at him before turning back to his stomach, grumbling what Duo thought were swear words. A small smile crept over Duo's face before he saw a tiny foot press out of Wufei's stomach and his smile turned into a frown.

"You can touch it," Heero whispered into Duo's ear, causing him to jump a little at the closeness.

"But- it's not mine."

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Wufei grumbled. Duo's old true grin split across his face. He attentively reached out his hand before caressing the huge belly lightly. The kicks faltered before stopping completely. Wufei sighed in pleasure as the kicking finally stopped.

"Hn. Usually it starts kicking harder when other people touch his belly."

"Heero this baby is not an object, stop calling him 'it'," Wufei protested tiredly. Heero just chuckled lightly before bending and laying a light kiss on Wufei's stomach. Which gained him a lazy swat form Wufei. Duo went to get up only to have two hands catch his.

"You are NOT leaving again. I don't care what you have to do right now you are not leaving!" Wufei rambled on, pulling Duo back to his knees in front of him. Duo winced slightly causing Heero to pull him into his lap.

Duo struggled slightly before giving up and allowing Heero to press him tight to his chest. But he again started to struggle when Heero started to slide his hands along Duo's legs, slowly pulling his pant legs up till they were past his knees.

"Heero what are you doing?" Duo gasped out. Being away for 9 months took a toll on one's body. Especially sexually.

"What happened to your knees?" Heero growled. How had he not noticed all those cuts and scraps? Duo's legs were covered in cuts, bruises, and gashes. Heero wondered what the rest of his body looked like. 'Well he is still our lover, and I have already seen him today.' Heero thought before swiftly removing all of Duo's clothes-save his underwear- ignoring Duo's protests. When finally all of Duo's clothes were gone Heero just stared and Wufei gasped, struggling to sit upright. By the time he reached the right position Duo had struggled out of Heero's grasp and they saw the large gash covering his back. Wufei reached out and ran his finger lightly over the gash, making Duo hiss and pull away, reaching for his discarded clothes.

"Duo, has that been looked at?" Wufei asked gently, looking at the blood staining his hands before glaring at Heero. Heero knew he would be yelled at later for not realising it but right now he didn't care. He stood taking the clothes away form Duo before making him sit on the couch and doing a quick check over him before leaving the room.

"Duo?" Wufei asked his voice heavy.

"I messed up on a few missions," he admitted without looking at Wufei.

"Messed up as in didn't accomplish it and got caught, or messed up as in they got too close to you?"

"Got too close, I jumped, it was dark and I forgot about the trees ok?" Duo's voice was hard with anger as he answered, he hated admitting all this to people he knew would probably pull the missions off with out a hitch.

"Duo," Wufei hugged him tightly, wishing they could redo the last 9 months. Maybe then Duo wouldn't have wounds covering his body. Maybe Wufei and Heero wouldn't have got into as many fights as they had. Maybe so many things would have changed, but they couldn't take back what had happened; they would just have to fix it.

Heero came in to the comforting moment and let his lovers keep it just that; their moment. Finally when Wufei pulled away and Duo opened his eyes, Heero walked closer and enveloped his lovers in a brief hug, making sure not to crush Wufei too tight against anyone else. When everyone was again settled, Heero pulled out the first aid kit that he had grabbed and started to disinfect the wounds. Wufei had an appointment with Sally later in the day, they would just force Duo to go with them and get him all fixed up.

Duo hissed slightly when Heero started on his back but bit his lip to prevent any more noise from escaping him. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for some time until finally Heero spoke, "So are you staying with us now Duo?"

"Does it really matter?" Duo had his eyes clenched shut as he spoke, but whether it was pain or misery Duo was holding back neither of the boys knew.

"Well if you're staying you're being educated on this child, because Heero and I are not getting up all the time in the middle of the night to answer his calls," Wufei stated firmly.

"How do you know it's a boy? I thought you guys said you asked Sally not to tell you the gender," Duo questioned lightly, trying to get the subject off him!

"He has grown inside me. I have an idea of what he's capable of and I think the baby will be a boy! Heero thinks it will be a girl but I don't know many that can kick this hard." Wufei turned to glare at his stomach as he finished. Duo chuckled at it before reaching out his hand to touch it. At the last moment he remembered he had run; he had abandoned them, why would they let him touch their child?

Wufei rolled his eyes grabbing Duo's wrist and placing off his stomach allowing Duo to caress his swollen abdomen. Heero placed his hands over Duo's slowly caressing the back of Duo's hand with his thumb as he allowed Duo to guide his hand around the stretched skin.

***

That night Wufei fell asleep in the middle of the king sized bed leaving Heero and Duo in an awkward silence. Duo sat on the very edge of the bed, both feet still laying flat against the floor, while Heero leaned back against the headboard slowly stroking Wufei's belly.

"Heero I could always just--"

"No."

"Seriously I would be here--"

"No."

"It would just--"

"No. Duo you either stay in the bed willingly and be here in the morning well rested or I tie you down to this bed and drug you so you get some sleep. You look like shit, when's the last time you got more then 2 hours of sleep?" Heero never stopped stroking Wufei's belly but his tone told Duo that he wasn't kidding, not to mention thanks to Sally he now had the medication to do it with.

"Hmm the last time I was with you guys," Duo answered slowly. Heero just growled before stalking to Duo's side of the bed.

Duo's eyes widened in fear, his body automatically trying to cower away from being touched. Sadly with Wufei behind him he had nowhere to go so instead he simply shook like a leaf until Heero had his arms wrapped securely around his shoulders, slowly rocking Duo back and fourth until finally Duo joined Wufei in dreamland.


	9. Chapter 9

Heero woke to an almost silent room and a very wet chest. The sound of coughing filled the room along with Wufei's usual deep breathing. Heero looked down to see Duo curled up on his chest, slowly coughing up what Heero thought to be drool, but looking at the amount of it that idea was instantly put down. Heero gently shook Duo awake only to increase the coughing to become a fit. Heero rubbed Duo's back until he had settled some. Now awake, Duo groaned at his sore throat. He was sick of waking up every morning to find his pillow drenched and his throat so raw it could beat a slaughter house.

"Duo." Heero spoke softly so as not to startle Duo. "I need to know what happened."

Duo jumped at hearing the voice before he remembered he was back with his lovers. He slowly turned to see Heero's chest covered in water and saliva. He quickly looked away before trying to pull out of Heero's grip and get off the bed. But Heero only tightened his grip. Duo pulled harder only to send himself into another coughing fit. "Nothing happened!" Duo coughed out, hoping that Heero would let up pressure on his ribs so he could pull in a breath.

"Duo, you are a horrible liar, and you never lie so why are you starting now? Tell me what happened!" Heero was done asking for it, now he just demanded to know. The perfect soldier was even creeping into his voice.

"Let go of my ribs first," Duo ground out. Heero loosened his arms but he did not completely let go. "Let go," Duo repeated.

"Tell me what happened and then I will let you go."

"No, let me go now and we don't fight!" Duo's voice was slowly rising in volume but not threat.

"Duo you know I would win, I already have you in a grasp. To get out and beat me would be pointless, you might as well stop avoiding the subject and tell me what happened and how Sally didn't figure it out."

"You might as well tell him. He's more stubborn than Quatre with a plan," Wufei's sleep-roughed voice added. Duo turned his head to stare at a sleepy Wufei, whom at the moment was trying to get into a sitting a position.

"There is nothing to tell so let me go!!!" Duo elbowed Heero in his abs only to hurt his elbow more then he hurt Heero. Heero simply grunted before tightening his arms around Duo making it almost impossible for Duo to move.

"Duo just tell him…tell us. We have a right to know don't we? Plus I am curious to know how you fooled Sally into thinking your lungs were in good shape."

"It doesn't matter how I fooled her! The fact is I did. Now LET ME GO!!!" Duo shouted.

"Duo, tell Heero how you fooled Sally!" Wufei spat angrily at Duo.

"It's not like it matters, just let me go!"

"No Duo tell me or I'll sleep on the couch for a month," Heero threatened before he got a confused look from Wufei.

"How is that a threat to him?" Wufei asked, truly confused

"Easy he won't be able to escape, plus he would have to deal with the child when it comes."

"HEY!" Wufei reached across Duo and slapped Heero on his inner thigh. Making Heero tighten his grip on Duo to the point were they heard a crack and Duo gasped as pain washed his right side.

"Sorry Duo, we really need to get weight back on you." Heero tried to rub Duo's back soothingly only to have Duo attempt to squirm away from him forcing him to wrap his arms back around Duo.

"Hate you! Let go before you crack my spine too!" Duo lightly gasped.

"Tell us what happened and we will let you go. If you don't I will exploit your vulnerability."

"Heero," Wufei said quietly but it held a warning Duo didn't quite understand. Heero didn't acknowledge it, he simply tightened his hold on Duo. Duo squirmed more to try to break the hold Heero had on him, he continued to squirm even as Heero put pressure back on his cracked rib. Finally after several whimpers from Duo, Heero relented allowing Duo to slip out enough to be held by only his wrist. Duo moaned in frustration before karate chopping Heero's wrist, allowing a brief moment for Duo to escape which he gladly took, pulling his wrist from Heero, jumping over the footboard before almost breaking the door from its hinges in his haste to escape.

The bang of the door made the child jump in Wufei, causing more pain to spread through his abdomen, but he had to ignore it for a few more minutes, they had to get Duo back!

"Heero let's go get him!" Wufei sounded strained and in a hurry, but as he swung his legs off the edge of the bed a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Wufei you stay here, I'll go find him. You should get more sleep before you know it we will be back and he will be chained to the bed!" The last part sounded too cheerful for Wufei to be at peace but he decided to let it go as the pain intensified ten folds.

"Fine go bring him back but if you injure him again I _will_ make you wish you knew his hiding spot!" Even in pain Wufei still made very promising threats. Heero gulped, nodded and ran out the door. Thank god last night he didn't change into his 'sleep wear'.

As Heero closed the main door to the house, Wufei felt liquid gush from him, soaking the bed instantly in a large pool. He hastily reached for the phone on his side of the bed (Heero had placed phones on both sides of the bed just in case) punching in a familiar number. Two rings later, a sleepy Sally picked up.

"Wufei?"

"Sally a large amount of water just came out of me."

"I'll be there in ten minutes just take deep breaths!" The phone was slammed down, leaving Wufei very confused but as the next wave of pain came he forgot what he was worried about in favour of gripping his stomach trying to stave off the pain.

(Meanwhile)

Heero was following the slight tracks that were left in the mud—it had apparently rained while they slept. Duo ran fast and on his toes so he left very little of a mark. It was too bad for Duo that Heero was one of the greatest trackers to live.

Heero finally came upon an abandoned building with boards covering the windows. Chunks of metal lay scattered on the ground. Even chunks of the concrete lay about the metal. Heero quickly tried to find a way into the crumbling building. Finally Heero found a small hole in a window, just large enough for a thin human or a small animal to fit through it. Heero quickly climbed through and was met with the sight of Duo curled up in the farthest corner with an old blanket and dirty pillow clutched to his chest. Heero could vaguely see Duo's body shaking but he could clearly hear his choking hacks from running too long. Heero silently crossed the room before he knelt in front of Duo, slowly reaching out to touch the top of Duo's head. When his hand touched Duo's head, Duo snapped his head up, only to crack it against the wall. Heero instinctively reached out and steadied Duo by his shoulders. Duo slumped forward a little allowing his vision to clear before raising his head.

"Why?" Duo croaked out.

"Why what Duo?"

"Why did you come after me?" Duo's voice was weak and breaking. Heero gently lifted Duo's chin to see if Duo had been crying, only to spot the blood splattered all over the pillow.

"Duo, we have to get you back."

"It's just my throat Heero, don't worry so much and answer my question!" Duo attempted to yell only to cause his voice to crack more.

"I came so I could bring you back, plus Wufei needs you to help with the kid."

"So you came after me?" Duo's voice was slowly getting higher and filling with anger.

"Well he is still pregnant, he can't just be running around, crawling through holes which are too small for me." Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo questioningly.

"What now?" Dou groaned, instantly wishing he hadn't asked; it hurt his throat and pride by the way Heero looked at him as if he was talking to a child.

"You're sick, your body is broken and you're malnourished. You need to be home, where it's warm and there are people you can rely on." Heero really wanted to say that he wanted Duo home because he wanted him there. Heero loved both Wufei and Duo but he just couldn't bring himself to say it at the moment.

"Screw off! I don't need anyone…to take…" Duo stopped to clear his throat but he only ended up coughing up more blood. Heero rubbed Duo's back till he stopped coughing, Before Heero had a chance to talk Duo continued "to take care of me! I have been taking care of myself almost all of my life, I don't need you or Wufei to take care of me!" Duo started to cough again. "I hate…you." Dup gasped between coughs.

"That's it, we are going back." Heero grabbed Duo's upper arm preparing to stand but Duo dragged him back down.

"No, I don't want to go back." Duo groaned, before lying down on his side, curling into himself.

"Don't or can't?" Heero questioned at seeing how tired Duo looked.

"Does it matter?" Dou was expecting a no for his answer, but he didn't expect the rest.

"No, it doesn't, because if you can't walk I'll carry you."

"Like you would, just go back to Wufei and I'll go back to doing missions."

"Duo you barely have the energy to talk now, how are you going to do a mission?"

"I'll find a way." Dup tried to growl.

"Duo," Heero sounded sceptical. "Your last mission almost killed you," Heero paused thinking. "What _exactly_ happened on that mission?" Dou shivered at Heero's tone. It was suggesting a _lot_ of pain if he didn't answer.

"Nothing happened."

"Duo, tell me the truth." Each word was growled and it almost made Duo want to blurt out what Heero wanted to hear but at the same time he thought it wasn't important enough to tell Heero.

"Heero just go back to Wufei. He probably needs you more right now then ever, but no you have to be here. Just… go…go home!" Duo yelled only to end up grabbing his throat as pain ripped through it.

"Duo I'm not leaving here unless you're with me." Heero bent down to pick Duo up only to have his hands slapped. "Duo," Heero growled in warning, "we need to get back. I have a feeling something happening to Wufei. But we _will_ be talking about this mission." Heero warned.

"Why do we have to talk about it? It was just a mission!" Duo rasped out, slapping Heero's hands away again.

"Because something happened that shouldn't have."

"You mean like the double agent? Those things always happen."

"What double agent?" Heero growled; he was doing that a lot lately.

"The double agent that told the base I was there, you know my plans. Just the typical double agent shit." Duo had to clear his throat and swallow regularly as he spoke. Thanks to the pain and tiredness it was getting hard to speak, and keep his eyes open.

"So the double agent caused you to be caught." It was a statement not a question.

"Don't worry about it; they killed him so he couldn't say anything." He sounded like he was just didn't care, which he didn't. Duo tucked the bloody pillow back under the side of his head before bringing his arm under it so his head was at a better angle before closing his eyes. A stubborn hand on his shoulder shaking him lightly kept Duo from his sleep.

"Duo you have to stay awake. You have to tell me the rest of the information." Heero pressed.

"MH! Fine he was killed, I was thrown into a cell tortured; when they were done beating me they threw me into a tank of water till it turned pink. Chains held me around the waist and weights were on my ankles. If I refused to give them info I was dunked under, so I was dunked under a _lot._ Finally when I passed out they would throw me back into my cell till the next day and they would do it all over again. One day the door was opened but no one was there so I snuck out." Through it all Heero had rubbed Duo's back trying to keep Duo calm and his breathing even, but as his throat was forced to work the pain caused Duo to breathe heavily, and his volume to drop.

"Come on Duo, tell me the rest, once you do I will let you go back to sleep." Duo snorted once before continuing.

"Too many guards on the upper floor. So I ran, ended up smashing a window and jumping out. Sadly I forgot about the trees, cause I had been in there for probably a month so my memory was a little foggy. Well I jumped, fell, crashed, ran away, realized I didn't get the info I needed so went back, got it came back, got caught by you guys and you know the rest. Now let me sleep." Duo snuggled deeper into the pillow but he couldn't fall asleep after he had laid out the mission for Heero.

Heero was hurt at hearing Duo considered both he and Wufei as his captors, along with not considering their home as a home. The rest just infuriated him. Before Duo could fall into even a half sleep state Heero grabbed his arms, dragged Duo into a hug and held him there.

"What are you doing?" Duo asked through the shoulder of Heero's shirt.

"Isn't this what you call a hug?" Heero jokingly asked.

"Haha, you're so funny, now get off me." Duo tried pushing Heero away, too bad Heero was as strong as superman.

"Come on let's go home. In a week if you can't stand us then I will allow you to leave as long as you have a place, in a house or apartment that has working electricity and hydro, and it must also be filled with healthy food on a regular bases." Heero negotiated quickly not knowing of the happenings at home.

Duo gave in and leaned into Heero, too tired to walk on his own. Heero gladly allowed Duo to lean on him, letting a small smile play over his lips. After Heero had all put pulled Duo back through the hole they had entered through, they made their slow retreat home.

The moment the door opened, Heero and Duo were blasted by Wufei and Sally's voices, screaming at each other. Duo instantly was fully awake. They ran to the bedroom to see Wufei naked on the bed with Sally sitting in the end of the bed, her surgical tools sitting on a table beside her.

"What the hell is going on?" Heero yelled after Duo's failed attempt.

"Wufei went into labour on hour ago and he won't let me operate till you boys came back, foolish boy," Sally confirmed.

"I let you numb me!" Wufei yelled in defence.

"And it's going to wear off if we don't hurry!" Sally screamed right back.

"Liar!"

"Enough screaming!" Heero yelled.

"Irony." Duo grumbled only to get three glares.

"Will you let me operate now?" Sally asked quietly, directing the question at Wufei.

"Fine." It was grudgingly said, but Wufei laid down, exposing his large belly. Sally bent down to work, first poking Wufei's foot and asking if he could feel it. When she got back a negative, she continued to poke higher till she poked his belly. Still Wufei felt nothing. Finally Sally grabbed a scalpel, when she caught sight of a blood and dirt covered Heero and Duo.

"No way! Both of you out! NOW! No way are you bringing all those germs in here. OUT!" Sally stayed where she was, kneeling over Wufei, but that didn't mean serious harm wouldn't come to them. After all she did have more scalpels.

"But I want them to stay," Wufei protested.

"Well let me put it this way, they stay, you get infected, never get to see your kid grow up or, they leave, you see them once we are done and they have a shower. That way you get to see your kid grow." Sally spoke coolly as if she had said it a million times.

"Out!" Wufei practically yelled, his voice held a tinge of sadness, but the stableness of his voice caused the others to quickly evacuate the room.

"We should go take a shower while they do that." Heero nodded his head to the door, which Duo had yet to stop staring at.

"Come on Duo." Heero dragged Duo off the closest bathroom, before getting them both prepared for the shower.

20 minutes later both Heero and Duo emerged from the bathroom clean. Heero's hair was dry while Duo's was wrapped in a towel, giving the allusion of Duo having a cone head. They slowly crept back into Wufei's room, Sally noticed, giving them a brief once over before going back to work on Wufei's stomach.

Wufei lulled his head to the side looking at Heero and cone-head Duo, before stretching his hand out, beckoning them forward. As they came to stop at the side of the bed, Wufei grasped Duo's hand.

"I'm glad you came back." As he finished his eyes closed and a large breath was forced through his nose. Duo tightened his hold on Wufei's hand getting a reassuring squeeze in return.

Duo eventually had to sit, the strain on his body was just too much at the moment, so he sat on the floor with his back resting against the bed, still holding Wufei's hand. Heero stroked a cool cloth over Wufei's chest every so often letting some cool droplets slide to the joined hands.

After what seemed like hours a small cry could be heard filling the room. Duo turned so he was on his knees facing Wufei as Sally placed a little red baby on Wufei's chest before going back to work sewing Wufei up.

Wufei caressed the baby's cheek gently, "Hello, Tenshi Maxwell Yuy Chang. Happy Birthday."

*

A/N Epilogue/last chapter will be next sorry for the wait but I kinda lost my book….twice, so please don't be angry with me! It will be super soon I promise because it is written I just have to type it but its very early in the morning and I need sleep (contrary to popular belief) so I will give every one the next chapter soon enough just please be patient and leave me reviews! Thanks!


End file.
